


The Egg Hunt of Space

by CassieSky



Series: Holidays in SPAAAAAAACE! [4]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alien Planet, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Memories, Children, Children's Stories, Cute, Cutesy, Dialogue Light, Dress Up, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Eggs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, Holidays, Innocence, Outer Space, Rabbits, Random & Short, References to Canon, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sentimental, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSky/pseuds/CassieSky
Summary: Very short Lost in Space Easter story, cuz why not? :D
Series: Holidays in SPAAAAAAACE! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Egg Hunt of Space

It was common knowledge that the Robinson family was not very good at finding things. After all, they had been Lost in Space for quite awhile, despite numerous opportunities to return to Earth. And even on the planet they were currently living on, with dense dark forests and unknown creatures, it would be very easy to become lost, or to lose something. Despite this, and while their parents tried to find Alpha Centauri or Earth, Penny and Will Robinson were in the middle of an Easter Egg Hunt. Meanwhile, On Earth, in somewhat poor taste, Jupiter 2 shaped Easter Eggs were being produced this year, but the Robinsons didn’t know about this, and were using plastic eggs that they had stored on the ship just in case. 

The original plan was to hide the eggs in space, but this proved to be much too hard, so they settled for a mysterious planet instead. There was some concern about sending the kids out alone, so the Robot accompanied them. Doctor Smith came too. However, The Robot kept computing the location of the eggs and ruining the fun, and Smith was more interested in finding riches and rare minerals than plastic eggs, so eventually they all split up. 

Penny Robinson wandered through the dense yellow and golden foliage. Although theoretically an egg hunt in space would be more fun than one on Earth, Penny preferred the ones from her childhood. Now the feeling of being lost and losing things was much too real seeming. And she was sad that she hadn’t found any eggs yet. Will had, but only because of the Robot’s help. The Robot was also continuing to recite his “poetry” about Humpty Dumpty which really wasn’t very good, so Penny had decided to search for the eggs alone. 

She remembered the Egg Hunts in their yard on Earth as being much easier. On this planet, the eggs could just as easily have been stolen by some alien creature, or replaced with an explosive by the evil Saticons. Or the eggs could just as easily have been real ones, and hatch into an alien lifeform. At least that would be exciting. Penny was just about to give up when she saw some movement in the distance. Curious, she followed for quite awhile, until she came upon a clearing, and the creature she was following stopped in its tracks. Penny couldn’t believe her eyes. It was…THE EASTER BUNNY?! Or rather, what looked like someone in a rather cheap and silly looking rabbit costume, like in the Alice in Wonderland theatre production she had been in before leaving Earth. Still, the bunny, or whatever it was, looked a lot more realistic than some of the other aliens she had seen in space. 

“You’re real?” she said, with a mixture of wonder and shock in her voice. She had believed in the Easter Bunny for a very long time, but Will had always insisted that it was actually their parents leaving out the baskets and eggs. But deep down, Penny had always believed. Just earlier today, she had been talking about the bunny, and everyone laughed, while Smith went on and on about being allergic to rabbits. There actually were magic rabbits aboard the Jupiter 2 after the encounter with Mister Zalto, but no one brought this up. But now Penny was standing right next to what could only be the Easter Bunny, even in space. Part of her wanted to take a picture, but she decided to just enjoy the magic of the moment. She felt transported back to more innocent times. 

The Bunny nodded and dropped a basket full of colorful eggs, addressed specifically to her. She looked down and smiled, and when she looked up again, the massive bipedal rabbit had returned to the forest, hopping all the way. 

In the end, Will still found more eggs, but Penny didn’t care. She had a magical experience anyway. Once back at the spaceship, she tried to tell the others what had happened. Will was skeptical as always, but the Robinson parents were surprisingly open minded, and even the normally skeptical Major Don West didn’t discount it. “Well, it wouldn’t be the strangest thing we’ve seen out in space!” He said. 

Of course, it could have been one of Penny’s parents dressed up in a costume, to try to recreate the magic of the holiday for her. Or if it had been the real easter bunny, why hadn’t it told them the way back to Earth? But these questions didn’t even occur to Penny. To her, it was real, and probably always would be.

On the Lower Level, Doctor Smith was back in his quarters, trying not to be late for the family meal. Before he left, he tucked a Rabbit mask into his closet with his other interesting costumes. But just then, from out of his closet, a real rabbit scurried out. Smith screamed. But then he saw, at the back of his closet, a basket full of chocolate eggs. Smith was shocked, but he could never resist sweets, so he dug right in before heading out to join the family at dinner.


End file.
